Remote management of devices and applications is now extremely important in controlling costs in mobile service operations. Automatic updates to applications, drivers, network, and device configuration can save a significant amount of time and cost in decreasing the no-fault found device returns.
Customer Care representatives can send emails or SMS to the device and query the status of the device but there is no built-in remote diagnostics capability. As a result, if the device fails to perform a task it becomes difficult to get it working again until the root cause is known. Delays in getting or entering information often result in delays to business processes that lead to an inferior customer experience. Mobility empowers workers with access to information at the point of customer contact, helping them to answer questions, resolve issues, or input orders on the spot.
What is needed in the art is a system that will help a subscriber self-diagnose and manage their mobile device without making a trip or a phone call to the customer care center or login to a customer care portal.